Forbidden Love
by Akemi-Venita
Summary: Two new nobodies are born...except those two nobodies are a part of two different groups that oppose each other. They meet each other by accident, only to discover that they love each other. Can their love conquer all of the things that they believe in?


This story just randomly came to my mind one day in Spanish class. I have been struggling on how to put down on paper for the past few months and I finally figured out how to do so.

The characters in this prologue all belong to me.

* * *

The snow fell lightly on the ground surrounding the tall boy. His sleek, light brown hair had bits of snow in his hair which covered the top of his ears and his blue eyes. He had a black blazer on, with a blue shirt underneath it and a orange tie around his neck. His shirt was tucked into his black pants. His black shoes stood out from the white snow. He had his hands in his pockets as he looked at the tombstone before him.

_Bryant Johanson_

_January 9__th__ 1989 - January 3__rd__ 2007_

_Caring son and loving friend_

A tear trickled down his cheek as he continued to stare at his friend's grave. The snow started to pile up on his shoulders. He didn't care, for the snow had no effect on him.

"Hey Az," a feminine voice called from the far right. He looked over to see a black haired girl quickly walking towards him. She waved her gloved hand in the air to make sure she had his attention. He smiled when he saw her smile, realizing that she was happy to be there with him. He took in every detail of her. Her brown eyes were placed perfectly on her round face and her bangs were pulled away from her eyes by a white headband. She had a white button-up blouse on and a suede jacket on top of that. Her black dress pants made her look tall and skinny and her black shoes helped with making her tall. He could hear the snow crunching underneath her shoes.

"Come on, we should go. It's going to get worse out here. As soon as she came over, she grabbed his hand and looked at the tombstone. "Such a shame, he was so young." She sighed and then continued. "He was such a good friend. I'll miss him. I'll miss him a lot."

The boy glanced over at her as he saw a few tears race down her cheek. The snow in her hair started to melt, and new snowflakes took their place on her head. He let go of her hand, so he could brush the snow of her hair. "I'm going to miss him too, Akemi. We'll see him when it's our time to go though, you know that."

She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah, I know Az."

"Why do you call me Az? My name is Ethan." He said as he pulled his hand away her hair, only to put it around her shoulder. He continued to look ahead of him at the tombstone, not able to look away.

"Can't a girlfriend call her boyfriend what she pleases?" She looked up at him, only to see that his face was serious. He was still looking at the tombstone. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the glistening snow. "Fine, I'll tell you."

He then looked down at her, with curiosity in his eyes. "After all these years, I'll finally be able to learn why."

"Well, you do know that Ethan means strong, right? Well, so does Az, but Az also means brave. Also," She looked up at him and he was staring at her with his light blue eyes. She could tell that he was waiting for the rest of her explanation. She unfolded her arms and put her left arm around his back, still keeping her gaze on him. "I think it's cute. It suits you." She giggled afterwards, thinking that her remark had been stupid.

He chuckled lightly. His warm breath hitting the cold air leaving a mist in front of his mouth. He bent toward Akime and kissed her forehead. "You come up with the cutest things, you know that?" He said, a few centimeters away from her forehead. "Your name suits you too." He then pulled farther away and stepped in front of Akime who was a few inches shorter than him. He rubbed the left side of her to face to move away a few loose strands of her black hair to behind her left ear. "It really does suit you." He said under his breath.

"I tend to disagree. I'm not at all pretty." She looked away towards the ground, blushing.

"Are you kidding? You're the most beautiful girl I know." He then looked around him, noticing that it grew dark. Az looked to the far left to see the sun setting. " Come on, we should get going. It's getting dark." He took her hand and led her towards the sidewalk, towards their homes.

As the slowly walked, Akime looked up at her lover, seeing that his face looked confused. "Az?

You okay, sweetie?" She said as she put her left hand on his chest, pulling herself closer to him.

"Yeah, just thinking." He looked towards the ground, but continued walking.

"No, you're not okay. You're thinking of something...something bad, I can tell. Do you want to tell me?" Akime asked in her sweet, caring voice.

"I was...just thinking...I don't know how I could live without you." He pulled his head up, and

Akime could see that his eyes started to water.

"Oh, honey." She hugged him tighter, but they continued walking. "I'm not going anywhere."

About twenty minutes later, it was pitch black and the snow was falling down harder, blurring their vision. Az was holding Akime's right hand and had his arm around her back, making sure she didn't fall. He also led them to the grass next to the sidewalk, just in case there was ice that they could slip on. Akime stopped in her tracks, and even though Az tried to push her forward, she wouldn't budge. Her breathing was slow and steady, her eyes showed fear. She slowly looked over to her right, past Az, into the far forest. Her breathing stopped as she continued to look.

"Akime? Sweetie?" Az nudged her slightly, but she didn't respond. She continued to look towards the forest. Az looked at her suspiciously, then looked towards the wood, trying to see if he could see what she could see. He thought he saw a slight movement, but he quickly decided that his mind was just playing tricks on him. He shook his head with his right hand ruffling his hair. He then tried to move forward, urging Akime to follow him. "Akime...come on, don't be scared..."

She then let out a blood-curdling scream, her eyes were filled with terror. Az quickly looked behind him, putting himself between Akime and whatever made her scream. He then saw a tall, cloaked figure gliding in front of him. It circled around him and Akime, as if looking for something. The figure moved quickly, so you could see its pink, wispy hair moving around her face. He also saw that it had crimson colored eyes...the color of blood.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, and so was Akime...but there was something wrong with her. He tried to see what, until he realized that her body was motionless and limp. He then saw the blood that surrounded her body. The cloaked figure was standing over Akime and he could see that the figure was smiling, for its teeth glistened from the moonlight. The cloaked figure then looked at Az, and its grin became wider. The figure chuckled, a high pitched feminine chuckle. She then lurched forward, then Az saw nothing.

The cloaked figure disappeared, leaving Az and Akime's dead bodies on the ground, their warm blood staining the glistening white snow.

* * *

Okay, I know what you are thinking. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE?!" Don't worry, I plan to write a different story that leads to this, I just wanted to work on this one first while it was fresh on my mind.

All comments are appreciated. -


End file.
